Maintenant Sinon Jamais
by Bluppy
Summary: Une attirance indiscutable. Une relation inavouable. CW x HG Attention LEMON / Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à notre JK Rowling préférée.


Je me suis découvert une passion pour le couple HG et CW donc j'ai eu envie d'écrire une petit fic, sans grande prétention. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Ce n'est pas un OS attention un deuxième chapitre est en cours d'écriture :)

* * *

Maintenant sinon jamais.

By Bluppy

Chapitre 1 :

Elle regardait, émerveillée, le grand chapiteau blanc et doré qui s'élevait devant elle. Le bruit de la foule, la musique et les lumières qui dansaient dans la nuit la faisaient se transporter dans un conte de fée, la guerre était si loin. Il n'y avait que la joie et le bonheur qui avaient leur place ce soir. Bien sur elle avait tout prévu s'ils devaient partir précipitamment, la prévoyance était son fort. Tout était prêt afin de s'échapper au plus vite. Mais elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Elle s'était éloigné de la tente et s'était assise par terre sur un petit monticule plein d'herbe. Elle voulait profiter de ces instants précieux. Elle baissa son regard vers son verre et fit tournoyer le liquide ambré qui s'y trouvait. Elle le porta à sa bouche et avala une grande rasade de Whisky Pur Feu. Elle sentit la chaleur de l'alcool lui brûler doucement la gorge. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la sensation.

Soudain elle entendit un bruissement d'herbe à ses cotés qui la fit sursauter. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa vers le bruit inconnu. Une silhouette s'approcha d'elle et à la vue de la baguette leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Doucement, Hermione, ce n'est que moi souffla d'une voix grave la silhouette.

\- Charlie ? Demanda doucement la brune en baissant sa baguette. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Sûrement la même chose que toi, répondit le roux en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je profite de la beauté de la soirée.

Il posa une bouteille près de lui et continua en desserrant son nœud de cravate :

\- Tu sais je suis pas un grand fan de la foule, je suis jamais très à l'aise surtout quand je dois mettre un foutu costard,

\- Il te va très bien pourtant ce costume, murmura Hermione.

\- Je te remercie du compliment et je dois dire que cette robe te va à ravir également, sourit Charlie. Je sais pas mais les gens me font peur un peu.

\- Et les dragons ne font pas peur eux rit la brune, donc tu les préfères aux gens, en même temps quand on voit ce dont sont capables les gens, je te comprends.

\- Les dragons au moins sont prévisibles. Enfin quand on les connaît un minimum. Les gens, tu crois les connaître mais ils te surprennent toujours et souvent de la pire manière qui soit. »

Un doux silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione se surprise à regarder Charlie comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle grava les détails de son visage dans sa mémoire. Elle savait qu'ils allaient partir bientôt et qu'ils ne reverraient peut être jamais certains. Charlie se tourna vers elle et son regard bleu océan tomba dans celui chocolat de la jeune fille. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand le jeune homme lui sourit. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua que son verre était vide. Charlie lui tendit sa bouteille et remplit son verre en silence. Ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Profitant de la vision féerique du mariage. Soudain, Hermione sentit une main chaude se poser sur la sienne et une bouffée de chaleur se propagea dans son corps quand les doigts de Charlie s'emmêlèrent aux siens.

« Fais attention à toi Hermione, je sais que vous allez partir, que tu as tout préparé et qu'ils comptent sur toi. Je sais que tu vas vouloir les protéger au péril de ta vie. Mais prend soi de toi. Ne t'oublie pas pour eux, murmura Charlie près de son oreille. Un monde sans Hermione Granger n'aurait plus beaucoup d'intérêt si tu veux mon avis."

La brune se tourna vers Charlie et rencontra le regard brillant et chaleureux du jeune homme. Il décala délicatement une mèche de cheveux du visage d'Hermione et lui caressa la joue.

« Vraiment un monde sans toi Hermione, ça me semble invivable souffla le roux en déposant ses lèvres sur la joue de la brune qui rayonna d'une douce chaleur."

Il s'écarta doucement replongeant ses yeux dans celles de la Griffondor. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. Elle se leva, surprise de son propre geste, jamais elle aurait cru avoir un jour le cran d'embrasser Charlie, le frère de Ron, son premier amour d'adolescente. Elle allait partir quand elle se sentit tirée vers l'arrière. Il lui avait attrapé le poignet et l'avait faite se retourner vers lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et la brune ne pu retenir un gémissement quand elle senti sa langue lui caresser les lèvres en demandant plus. Elle glissa sa mains dans les cheveux du roux et lui répondit en sortant sa propre langue. Leur baiser devint frénétique, erratique, urgent, c'était désormais un baiser d'adieu. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leur front se touchant toujours.

« Reviens moi Hermione souffla douloureusement le jeune dragonnier. Je t'en prie reviens moi."

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front quand des cris résonnèrent dans la tente. Hermione se sépara du roux et ils se mirent à courir au devant du danger. Ils étaient en guerre et ils avaient voulu l'oublier le temps d'un soir, d'une nuit. Mais la guerre les rappelait à elle. Hermione arriva près d'Harry et de Ron et les saisit tous les deux par le bras. Elle jeta un dernière regard en arrière croisant celui inquiet de Charlie. Elle hocha la tête en sa direction et transplana avec ses deux acolytes. Elle ferait tout pour revenir, pour lui, pour sentir ses lèvres une nouvelle fois et la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir beaucoup pendant ces longs mois de cavale. Elle était bien incapable de dire quand elle avait commencé à être attirée par Charlie Weasley et quand son amour pour Ron avait disparu au profit d'une plus grande amitié. Elle savait juste que lors qu'elle rêvait c'était Charlie qui apparaissait dans ses rêves, que lorsqu'elle avait été torturée par Bellatrix, c'était à lui qu'elle avait pensé, qu'elle avait tenu grâce à lui. Il lui avait demandé de revenir et elle allait revenir pour lui. Ces mois de cavale l'avaient éreintée physiquement, moralement. Elle était au bout d'elle même lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas pris soin d'elle, elle avait trop maigri, pas assez dormi depuis des semaines, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle revoir l'horreur du Manoir Malefoy. Peut être est ce tout cela et la peur de mourir, d'avoir des regrets qui avait fait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés avec Ron. Après la Bataille, ils étaient revenu auprès des Weasleys qui pleuraient Fred. Lors de l'enterrement, elle avait croisé le regard douloureux de Charlie à ce moment là mais il n'avait rien fait pour l'approcher et son cœur s'était brisé en milles morceaux. Elle s'était éloignée, elle n'avait rien à faire là, elle ne faisait pas partie de cette famille. Elle ne pouvait pas être présente avec eux, c'était trop douloureux. Ils devaient faire leur deuil et elle le sien. Ron lui en voulu beaucoup de s'éloigner de lui à ce moment même si il comprenait. Des semaines après ils avaient beaucoup discuté, ils avaient convenu d'un commun accord que leur amitié était bien plus chère à leur yeux qu'une amourette d'adolescent. Charlie lui était reparti auprès de ses dragons.

Alors elle repris sa vie. Après avoir passer l'été à reconstruire Poudlard, elle y retourna pour sa septième année et pour valider ses Aspics. Elle découvrit l'école de sorcellerie sans avoir aucune peur et en profita. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de Ginny et de Luna. Elle pu guérir comme ça. Elle profita de cette année, elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir Poudlard et le monde sorcier en général. Elle était bien décidé à en profiter. Elle commença enfin sa vie de jeune femme. Elle faisait tout pour oublier Charlie. Évidemment elle valida ses Aspics haut la main et ne pouvant rien faire comme tout le monde elle entama un double cursus de Justice Magique et sur les Créatures Magiques. Elle se passionna pour ces deux sujets. Elle s'était installée dans un petit appartement dans le Londres Moldu qu'elle payait avec la pension que le Ministère lui avait attribuée en tant qu'Héroïne de Guerre et même si elle détestait ce titre et des avantages qui l'accompagnaient, voyant les difficultés financières possibles elle accepta la pension à contre cœur. Elle avait désormais une vie qui la remplissait de joie même si tout le temps un manque était présent dans son cœur.

* * *

Le jour de ses vingts deux ans, elle avait invité ses plus proches amis à le fêter dans son appartement. Harry et Ginny étaient l'un contre l'autre assis par terre près de la cheminée dans lequel un feu crépitait doucement. Ron s'empiffrait peu discrètement des gâteaux apéros que la brune avait préparés. Luna avait la tête en l'air et semblait peu atteinte par ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Neville toujours aussi maladroit venait de faire tomber son verre sur le tapis.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, balbutia le jeune homme contrits.

\- Neville, ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien souffla en riant la brune qui fit disparaître la tache et répara le verre en deux coups de baguette.

\- L'avantage d'être une sorcière aussi douée qu'Hermione c'est que même les pires tâches ne résiste pas à son pouvoir blagua Ron s'attirant le regard noir de sa sœur.

\- C'est vrai Ron, les pouvoirs magiques des femmes ne servent qu'à faire le ménage siffla Ginny entre ses dents.

L'apprenti Auror rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa le regarda en murmurant que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Ginny, n'embête pas ton frère comme ça. Tu sais bien qu'il essayait maladroitement de me faire un compliment s'amusa Hermione en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Bah c'est raté visiblement dit Luna. Sinon comment ça se passe tes études Hermione ? Demanda le blonde changeant complètement de sujet.

\- C'est vraiment super intéressant, s'extasia Hermione qui commença une longue description de ses différentes matières. Et on a un cours sur le droit des Créatures Magiques, le professeur est vraiment passionnant..

\- Et il est mignon ? Coupa Ginny, pour mettre un terme au monologue de la brune.

\- Mignon ? Répéta abasourdi Hermione. Euh j'en sais rien, je n'ai pas remarqué.

\- Et tu as remarqué un garçon mignon en cours ? Insista la rousse.

\- Mais enfin Ginny je n'ai pas le temps de mater mes camarades de classes j'ai bien trop de travail s'agaça Hermione,

\- Donc aucun garçon n'a trouvé grâce à tes yeux questionna curieuse Ginny, car depuis Gregory en huitième année je ne t'ai connu aucune autre relation.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles murmura Hermione en finissant d'une traite son verre.

Ron se releva et fronça les sourcils au vu de la conversation.

\- Gregory ? Interrogea-t-il c'est qui lui ?

\- Gregory Munslow, il était dans notre année à Poufsouffle répondit la blonde. Un grand blond passionné de livres. Lui et Hermione sont sortis ensemble quelques mois. Ils étaient très mignons d'ailleurs.

Hermione s'empourpra au vu de la tournure de la conversation. Ginny s'amusa beaucoup de la situation ce qui lui valu une petite tape de la part d'Harry qui demanda doucement :

\- Tu ne nous en avais pas parler Hermione, ça s'est pas bien fini ?

\- Je croyais qu'on était tes meilleurs amis souffla Ron vexé.

\- Je me suis dit que vous étiez pas forcément intéressés par mes histoires d'amour, répondit Hermione gênée.

\- Ou de cul,rien n'oblige à ce qu'il y ai de l'amour, répliqua Ginny en riant récoltant un regard outré des trois garçons.

\- Rah Ginny arrête c'est bon, s'écriât Hermione très mal à l'aise. Je vous demande pas à Harry et toi comment ça se passe au lit.

\- Okay cette conversation va trop loin s'exclama Ron en se levant, je veux pas entendre ça.

Il sorti sur le balcon et alluma une cigarette visiblement traumatisé. Harry et Neville le suivirent. Hermione repris un verre sous le regard amusé de la rousse qui continua :

\- Donc tu n'as trouvé aucun mec à ton goût depuis Greg ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, souffla Hermione embrassée, mais tu es bien curieuse quand même.

\- Je vis par procuration lança Ginny dramatiquement, je suis dans une relation à distance avec mon petit ami d'adolescence, donne moi quelque chose de croustillant.

\- J'ai eu quelques histoires sans lendemain murmura doucement la brune qui en voyant les yeux pleins d'excitation de Ginny rajouta : mais pas avec des sorciers, donc cherche pas tu ne les connaît pas !

\- Et c'était bien au lit demanda Luna.

\- Ah non ne t'y mets pas toi râla Hermione au bout du rouleau.

\- Mais tu n'es amoureuse de personne interrogea doucement la rousse.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça mais ce sujet est clos clôtura Hermione en voyant les garçons revenir.

\- Et si on sortait ce soir ? Lança Neville gaiement sentant que l'ambiance avait changée."

Ils finirent leur soirée dans une boite de nuit moldu. Ils burent trop, dansèrent longtemps, s'amusèrent comme ils avaient rarement pu le faire lors de leurs années d'adolescence. Ils rentrèrent chez eux très tard et très alcoolisés. Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de mettre un pyjama et s'endormit directement sur son lit bien décidée à profiter de sa grasse matinée le lendemain matin. Mais ses projets furent mis à mal quand l'interphone de son appartement se mit à sonner la réveillant en sursaut. Son réveil indiqua quatre heures trente du matin. Elle maudit la personne venant la déranger en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle enfila rapidement un t-shirt et un short de nuit et alla ouvrir bien décidée à gronder la personne qui l'avait réveillée. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et tomba nez à nez avec Charlie Weasley. La grande tirade qu'elle avait préparé mourut dans sa gorge et elle se sentait d'un coup tout à fait réveillée.

« Je peux entrer demanda le jeune homme.

Hermione se décala et le laissa passer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Charlie ? Tu n'es pas en Roumanie ? Interrogea Hermione perdue.

\- Il fallait que je te vois souffla Charlie posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Tu as bu affirma Hermione sentant l'haleine du roux.

\- Un peu pour le courage répondit-il prenant en coupe le visage de la brune.

\- Pourquoi maintenant demanda Hermione sentant son visage se réchauffer au contact des mains caleuses du dragonnier.

\- Maintenant sinon jamais murmura Charlie se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser délicatement."

Dès lors que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Hermione sentit une vague de désir la secouer. Leur langue se trouvèrent, se touchèrent, se caressèrent. Seules leurs respirations erratique résonnaient dans l'appartement vide. Charlie plaqua la brune contre la porte. Il n'avait plus aucune retenue, il glissa sa main sur la cuisse de la Griffondor et la remonta sur sa hanche se collant encore plus à elle. Elle gémit de plaisir passant ses bras autour du cou du Weasley. Il la souleva complètement et elle passa ses jambes au tour de ses hanches. Elle en avait tellement rêvé. Elle avait tellement envie de lui, elle se sentait tellement légère quand il la touchait. Il continua à l'embrasser dans le cou, ses mains caressèrent ses fesses glissant sous le short de nuit de la brune qui gémissait de plus en plus. Il la porta jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il la déposa délicatement. Il enleva rapidement son propre t-shirt et son jean restant en boxer devant la brune qui pu voir à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui agrippa son pénis à travers le boxer et elle le sortit en écarquillant les yeux. Son membre viril était énorme sans être complètement en érection. Elle le caressa doucement de la main et passa son pouce sur le gland gonflé de Charlie duquel une goutte venait de s'échapper. Elle posa un baiser doux sur le sexe de son amant et commença de longues caresses buccales le long du manche imposant qui était face à elle. Charlie la repoussa délicatement et la fixa. Alors à son tour elle se déshabilla restant en petite culotte. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement une nouvelle fois. Les mains du dragonnier trouvèrent d'une facilité déconcertante les seins fermes et tendus de la jeune fille qui retient difficile un bruit de plaisir. Il la fit se tourner afin de lui retirer le dernier bout de tissus qui l'empêchait de l'admirer dans son entièreté. Elle était là. Accroupie dos à lui, offerte, luisante de plaisir. Charlie grogna. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il glissât la main dans la fente humide et accueillante d'Hermione qui laissé échapper un petit cri de plaisir quand il trouva son bouton. Il titilla son clitoris d'une main et de l'autre la pénétra de deux doigts. Elle se tendit sous la pénétration. Courbant encore plus le dos et s'offrant encore plus au roux. Il lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Je vais pas me retenir longtemps. Si tu veux pas de moi, il faut que tu le dise maintenant, sinon je serai incapable de m'arrêter.

Elle colla ses fesses encore plus au pubis du roux continuant des vas et viens sur ses doigts.

\- Je te veux Charlie, entièrement, murmura-t-elle dans son plaisir. Prends moi. Montre moi à quel point tu me veux.

\- Je vais te faire mienne Hermione, chuchota le dragonnier en lui mordant l'épaule. Je vais te marquer à vie.

Il sorti ses doigts du sexe de la blonde et humidifia son pénis avec la mouille de la brune. Il la pénétra d'un coup sec. Hermione eu le souffle coupé sous la douleur de la pénétration, elle n'avait jamais eu un amant aussi bien bâti et elle devait s'habituer à sa taille. Charlie ne la laissa pas très longtemps sans répit et commença des vas et viens lents mais profonds. Hermione s'agrippa au rebord du canapé. A chaque coup de butoir, elle le sentait plus profondément et plus gros en elle. Il accéléra la cadence en tenant les hanches de la brune et en lui embrassant le dos. Il la voulait. Tellement fort. Elle était dans un état second, son corps suivait les coups de bassin de Charlie afin de le sentir au plus profond d'elle-même. Dans l'appartement, ne résonnait plus que leur corps s'entrechoquant. Les gémissement de la brune se firent de plus en plus rapprochés et forts. Charlie sentit les parois intimes de la jeune femme se resserrer sur son pénis. Il accéléra la cadence et Hermione fut traversé de son orgasme comme par un éclair. Ses jambes et ses bras ne la portèrent plus et elle se laissa tombé sur le canapé pendant que Charlie continuait de la ramonait vigoureusement. Il ne lui laissa aucun répit et la porta sur lui pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord du canapé. Elle était envahi un nouvelle fois d'une vague orgasmique faisant se contracter ses parois et trembler ses jambes. Mais Charlie ne s'arrêta pas pour autant il continua son œuvre jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme les atteigne en même temps le faisant se vider en elle dans un cri de jouissance suprême. Une aura magique les entoura au même moment qu'ils tombaient d'épuisement sur la canapé. Il resta en elle de longue minutes puis se sépara d'elle. Il vit qu'elle s'était endormie, il la porta jusqu'à son lit puis se rhabilla. Il avait fait une connerie. Une très grosse connerie. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis s'en alla.


End file.
